When a wind energy converter has been standing still for a period, it can be very cold and humid inside. Especially, if the wind energy converter is positioned in a place with high day-time temperatures and low night-time temperatures, condensation of the humidity in the air when it is being cooled down can make all surfaces inside the wind energy converter very wet. This is a normal situation if the wind energy converter is not running during the night time due to lack of wind. Also, in locations with high environmental humidity such as near-shore or off-shore locations condensed water is very often found on the different surfaces inside the wind energy converter.
In order to avoid electrical short circuits when starting up the wind energy converter, it is essential to make sure that the surfaces of circuit boards and other critical elements within the wind turbine are dry before the power electronics are switched on. Dehumidification is also important in order to avoid corrosion of the contact surfaces of switches as well as different structural parts of the wind energy converter, especially those parts made of iron and aluminum which are some of the most vulnerable materials normally used.
A method for dehumidification disclosed in the international patent application WO 03/014629 A1 uses an electrical Peltier element to cool down the surfaces of a cooling unit to a temperature low enough to make sure that the humidity in the air condenses on the surfaces where after it can be drained away.
The object of the present invention is to provide means and methods for improved dehumidification one or more areas of a wind energy converter compared with previously known means and methods.